


Holy, shit.

by Data_HEX



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Implied tentacle porn, Kinktober, M/M, Nyx has a new fetish?, Other, fetish videos for money, nyx watches porn, pelnyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Data_HEX/pseuds/Data_HEX
Summary: Nyx finds a video of Pelna doing something very erotic online, and has a few questions.





	Holy, shit.

**Author's Note:**

> So.. I originally was not going to post this to AO3, and then decided, fuck it. Kinktober bitches. 
> 
> This was born from a friend and I talking about yeeting Pelna, but making sure he was safe, since he was killed by Ultros, who I called "Mr.Tentacleman" and said friend going "Oh.. my mind went to tentacle porn"
> 
> So.. Here you go.

“Holy… Shit…” 

Nyx set down his phone, a look of surprise on his face. “Pelna, you dirty bastard.” He grinned, bit the bottom of his lip, and made up his mind. He slid on his boots, and ran out of his apartment full speed to Pelna’s. 

Once there, he didn’t bother knocking, he just walked in, and slammed the door a little too hard behind him. 

Pelna, sitting at his desk, yelped and almost fell out of his chair. “What the hell, Nyx? Did you forget how to knock?” 

Nyx had a cocky grin on his face as he looked Pelna up and down. 

“Nyx?” Pelna got up out of his chair. “Are you okay?” 

“You are such a dirty bastard… and I love it.” He walked towards him, pushing him up against the desk. 

Pelna’s face flushed as he tried to find a way out. “Uh.. what?” 

Nyx got really close to his ear and whispered. “How did it feel to have all those suctions on your cock? How about your ass? Did it wiggle up inside?” 

Pelna choked and tried to push Nyx away.”What?! N-no. You don’t understand.. How did you even find that?!” his face was slowly turning darker and darker shades of red. 

“Oh, I have my ways. I didn’t know you were into tentacles like that. By the way you moaned, it sounded like you enjoyed it… A lot.” He cocked his head to the side. “I never would have pegged you for someone to do videos like that.”

Pelna was dying of embarrassment. He had enjoyed it a bit, but that wasn’t why he did the video. “You don’t really understand. I only did it to get a little more money for the Glaives… They paid really well…” he just wanted to die now. 

Nyx smirked. “Money for the Glaives, huh? There are easier ways to do that than to get fucked by tentacles.” Just the thought made Nyx hard again. “Though, I wouldn’t mind hearing those noises you made again…”

Pelna swallowed nervously and looked up at Nyx, who was still looming over him. What did he have to lose now? 

“I make so many more noises than those, Nyx.”

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't *that* bad. But Nyx found out he has a whole new kink he wasn't even aware of, but so does Pelna. 
> 
> If you'd like to follow me on social, my twitter is: @nursexxmorphine
> 
> I post lots of stupid shit, chapter updates for my stories, and real life stuff.


End file.
